


Payback time

by Ethel09



Category: Indian Summers (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel09/pseuds/Ethel09
Summary: Ian pays Ralph a visit.





	

Ralph had expected his visit, especially after Bhupinder’s disappearance with all his family, two days ago. He was even surprised the man had not showed up earlier. But now that Ian McLeod was in front of him, he felt trapped nonetheless, for both Madeleine and Cynthia were there, sitting with him on the terrace.

"Well, McLeod, what do you want ?" he asked sharply, mostly to buy himself a little time.

"Oh, I think you have some idea of what –or rather who- I intend to discuss with you, don’t you, Whelan ?" answered the blasted Scott.

Ralph’s glance went from one woman the other. He’d have liked to have Cythia’s support in that confrontation, but he couldn’t ask her to stay and Madeleine to leave. And he couldn’t, _couldn’t_ stand the idea of Madeleine knowing what he had done.

So, he said:

"Madeleine, Cynthia, could you give me a moment alone with that gentleman ?"

Fortunately, Cynthia understood quite well there was nothing she could do for the moment. She rose,  taking Madeleine’s arm. "Come my dear", she said, "I don’t think we’re interested in whatever it is that _gentleman_ – she spat the word with venomous irony- has to say."

Madeleine shot Ralph a offended look but followed Cythia inside the house.

"Shall we walk ?" said Ralph with a pretense of calm. The farther they would be from the house, the better.

"If you wish", McLeod answered with a contemptuous smile.

As they walked in the alley, Ralph took a deep breath.

"Well ?" he asked.

"I suppose you did expect that once I'd have uncovered the truth, I would go against you, for justice’s sake, and to clear Ramu’s name. I had sworn I‘d do that, you know", said McLeod.

"Except that you have no proof."

"Ah, but I do, my dear fellow. You see, you shouldn’t have stooped as low as to play the prince’s nasty game with Bhupinder’s child. Seeing his little boy tied to a tree to attract an enraged and panicked tiger was likely to make his loyalty waver some day, as staunch as it was. A lot of money and the promise of a new life away from you did the rest."

"So Bhupi’s disappearance is your doing ?"

"Not directly. All I had to do was to tell what I had guessed to the right people. Don’t you think Ramu Sood's brothers had the right to know who was actually responsible for his death ? And what about the the nationalists ? Wouldn’t they be glad to involve the viceroy’s right-hand in such a scandal ?"

The tone was almost cheerful, but the gleam in McLeod’s eyes was pure hatred. Guilt and fear were almost choking Ralph, but out of habits, he fought back.

"If you were sure that Bhupi’s confession will be enough to bring me down, you wouldn’t be here."

"Bhupi’s written confession and a few inquiries in Jaya’s village would be enough, and you know it", answered McLeod calmly. "But Ramu’s death is not the only outrageous miscarriage of justice that you ever committed. Let’s talk about Leena Prasad, shall we ?"

Ralph blanched. "How do you … "

"Bhupinder, as well. Adam had told him. By the way, did you ever felt uncomfortable at the idea that you son, as one of the servants, was under the authority of the man who had killed his mother ? That he had even come to consider him a friend ?"

"It’s the only solution I coud find to protect him. And if you know that unfortunate story with Lord Hawthorne too, you must be aware that I couldn’t save Leena Prasad without condemning my son."

"Rubbish ! Even with the kind of justice we have here, a boy of twelve would hardly be condemned for an accident that occurred while he was defending his benefactor, his foster mother, against a rapist, even a titled one. Especially as if you had made a few inquiries about the old lecher's current behavior with pretty servants, you'd probably have discovered it was not the first time he forced himself on one of them. You were affraid for your career, once again. You sent a young woman to spend nine years of her life in prison to protect your precious prospects of becomimg the next viceroy..."

"God knows I’d like to destroy you", added McLeod, his eyes burning, "but it wouldn’t bring Ramu back. I know what he’d have wanted me to do. And his brother, bless him, agreed as well. Here’s what I want : you’ll find a way to set Leena Prasad free."

"But that's blackmail !" Ralph spluttered

"Easy. You can't really pretend to have the moral high ground, now can you ?"

"How do you imagine I could set her free ?"

"Old Willingdon is still our viceroy for the time being. It wouldn’t be that difficult for you."

"Except that thanks to you, Willingdon doesn’t want to have anything to do with me now."

"Well, if he’s decent enouh to be appalled by what you did, what about another confession ? It’s not as if you had a choice. Either you free Miss Prasad, or the whole world will learn what kind of man you are. I think Willingdon is sensible enough to realize it wouldn’t reflect very well on him either."

Ralph was stunned. Where was the friendly, naive lad he had met three years ago ? Or even the cheerfull nonconformist, with his harmless provocations to the english establishement and his idealistic endeavours to improve the living condition of the poor ? Under the contemptuous, ironical tone, Ralph felt a steely determination. That man would never leave him alone unless he got what he wanted.

He passed his tongue on his dried lips. "How much time do I have ?" he asked.

"Let’s say a month. I know how legal process can be slow. But don’t imagine you could find a convenient way to get rid of me. I’m not the only one who knows the truth now."

This felt as a red-hot iron for Ralph’s battered self-esteem.

"Whatever you think of me, McLeod, I’m not a murderer."

"But you are, Whelan. You are. You’re as responsible for Ramu Sood’s death as if you had shot him, or hanged him yourself. Anyway, if you have a shred of decency left", McLeod added, looking straight in Ralph’s eyes, "don’t take another life. Save Leeena."

And then without another word, he walked away. Rooted to the ground, Ralph watched him go, his toughts in turmoil.

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished to watch the season 2 and I'm quite surprised there are not more 'Indian Summers' fan fictions. The cancellation of the show left so many loose ends. Will Leena actually stay in prison for nine years ? What Ian will do now that he knows the true responsible for his friend's death ? Will he make good his promise to clear his name ? How will Aafrin, Alice and their family live, as he resigned ? How will Madeleine bear to share Ralph with Cynthia on a daily basis ? Will Ralph pay for all what he did ? I decided to give answers of my own to these questions.  
> Please, give me some reviews or suggestions !


End file.
